


I take what's mine

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Chimera Theo, Evil Theo Raeken, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Theo Raeken, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Obsessive Theo Raeken, Protective Scott, Psychopath Theo Raeken, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Theo will make Stiles his no matter what. Just one problem Stiles will make his life hell if he tries.





	1. Chapter 1

Theo had plans so many plans, they include Stiles his pretty Stiles the boy with the fox itching just under his skin. He looked up when Stiles came flying into the Chimera’s bed room he was angry as he started to yell at Theo. He blinked at him as he stood up from his bed as whisky eyed teen yelled at him about working with the Dead Doctors “I KNOW YOUR WORKING FOR THEM!” He yelled as Theo walked to the desk and pulled out a needle and looked down at it.   
“And what makes you think that?” He asked   
“I saw you with them.” He suddenly said quietly “In the school you were stood there talking to them!” He hissed, his eyes burning in anger.

Smirking at his little fox he turned around hiding the needle behind his back, he faced Stiles and looked him up and down. He could smell pain and anger coming off Stiles as he screamed at him because the pretty little fox has found out about his plan to kill Scott. “I will tell him!” He yelled there was pain on Stiles face and Chimera reached out and touched his face wiping away the tears off human’s face. He knew that Stiles started to feel something for him other than hate and he hated to do this so soon.  
“Stiles.” He whispered soflty, as he smiled at him and stroked his cheek.  
“I will I-I will tell.” He cried as Theo moved closer to him.  
“I have no doubt that you will.”

His hand tightening around the tube of the needle he smiled at him as he wiped away his tears. It’s the tears that got him Stiles was crying because he felt betrayed by Theo, and it was causing him pain…I will fix that soon…he thought. They rested their heads against each other’s and Stiles hiccupped a little “Oh Stiles, you have no idea how much I want you.” He whispered   
“I’m not yours.” He told him, Theo chuckled and as he moved hand down to the back of the teen’s neck.   
“You think your alpha will have you once he learnt that you killed Donovan?” He asked, Stiles pulled back and looked at him with a glare. “There is a reason why you haven’t told him, why you didn’t tell your dad when it happen.” He said, he could see that Stiles about ready to bolt from his room.  
“I…It was an accident.” He said as he looked down at the space between them.   
“Oh my little fox all that pain and guilt.” Theo purred to him and that is when Stiles looked up at him and slapped his hand away from him.   
“YOU SENT DONOVAN AFTER ME!” He yelled  
“Ah.” The Coywolf said, as he looked at those whisky coloured eyes that had him doomed the first time he saw them. Theo’s put his hand back on the back of Stiles neck and tighten his grip as he let himself smirk.  
“Theo let me g…” He his hand quickly and pushed the needle into the teen’s chest and into his heart. Stiles gasped as he looked at him with wide eyes.

Theo smirked as he pushed the plunger down letting the black liquid enter Stiles body. “T…Theo…” He whimpered, pulling the needle out he threw it cross the room and then caught Stiles before he knees buckled and laid him down on his bed.  
“They gave me that just for you, I told them about you the boy who was once the Void.” He smirked, he watched as sweat started to form on Stiles skin the liquid working quickly Stiles was breathing heavily as tears were gathered in his eyes as the pain started to grow from his chest and spread out like water though him. “I came back for you Stiles to make you a Kitsune again to make you mine.” He purred, as he ran his finger tips down the centre of Stiles face and ran it down over his little nose and then over the rosy lips that are slightly parted as his twitched in pain. He moved his fingers down his body before started to undress him.  
“N…No stop p…please.” He sobbed as he Theo kept pulling his clothes off.  
“You will feel much better out of these clothes.” He told him, he didn’t have much guilt as he undressed Stiles.  
After all Stiles is his he can do what he liked to him and once he wakes up he will feel better his fox will be free and Stiles will want him. He couldn’t see a problem once Stiles was naked Theo Started to kissing his skin, licking at the little scars at there was left on his body made by wolves, hunters and other things and then there was freckles those constellations of freckles. The teen started to cry out and twist in pain but Theo kept touching him as he watched the changes take over. “Shhh the pain will fade.” He whispered as Stiles curled up into a ball shaking and shivering.  
It was dark out when Stiles woke up his body ached he pushed himself up from the bed and saw Theo was sat next to him. The Chimera looked at him smiling he was naked as well and by the looks of it he had fun while Stiles was unconscious and this made the teen growl at him. “Can you feel it? The fox I release doesn’t your body feel better for it?” Stiles tilted his head as Theo reached out and touched his cheek.  
Stiles watched the hand on his cheek and then followed the arm up to the owner of the hand “Can you feel our bond?” He asked softly, he looked into the whisky eyes of the beautiful fox and smiled “Stiles.” He purred. He moved in and mouth at the teen’s throat and licked where he had already bitten him, while he fucked him as he lay unconscious.  
“Do you want to fuck me again?” Stiles asked, he stayed Stiles as he left Theo sliding his hand down the side Stiles sides. “Do you want me to spread my legs and beg you to fill me once again with your seed and let it grow.” He purred as he brought his hands up Theo’s shoulders and neck.  
“Yes!” Theo growled,  
“And do you want me to stay by your side and watch you kill my best friend?” He snarled, as he dug his claws into the Chimera’s back and scratched him. Theo screamed as Stiles pushed himself away from him and then got up from bed and picked up his clothes. He turned as he looked around at Theo and smirked as he watched the Chimera lying on back “You will regret what you done to me.” Stiles told him and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott was in his bed room trying to get hold of Stiles, he was worried the teen sent him a text middle of the day and had heard nothing and it was now nearly midnight and he was worried. He walked about to leave to go and search for him when said teen came flying into the room, he stood there and looked at Stiles and breathed in the smell that entered the room. “S…Scott.” He whimpered, the alpha wolf blinked as he smelt Theo all over the other teen.

He growled as he walked up to Stiles and stood in front of him “Scott.” He whispered, the red of the alpha eyes flashed and was with purple and the true alpha pushed the teen against the wall and pressed his nose to his throat smelling the blood, pain and need.   
“You let him touched you?” He growled he lifted Stiles legs up and held his hips in his hands.   
“N…No alpha I didn’t.” He told him “He hurt me.” He whimpered, he tilted his head and offer his throat to him. Scott didn’t seem to care about the fact that his eyes were glowing purple.   
“You should smell like me.” He told him as he looked at the bite on Stiles throat and snarled at it.   
“Make me yours alpha please rid his scent and his mark.” Scott growled at the young man’s words  
“And his seed?” He snarled as he moved his hand under the fox’s shirt making him gasp as he brushes it over his stomach, as he licked his throat.   
“Yes.” He moaned as he cupped the wolf’s face and kissed him. 

Neither one seem to be able to control themselves as their need to be claimed by one other took over. The alpha seeing his omega growling into his kiss he moved his mouth down Stiles throat to where Theo had bitten him and ripped the side of his shirt to get better access to the long slender throat and shoulder. He mouthed at it knowing the wounds had healed he could feel the scar under his lips it made him smirk to think that the beta had tried to make Stiles his mate but fail he will show the alpha will show him who Stiles belongs to him and only him. 

With a low growl Scott changed before Stiles eyes and sunk his fangs into the scar, he tired to overlap his bite with Theo’s. Gasping at the pain of the fangs sinking into his skin it made him shiver and moan as Stiles tangled his hands thought the dark hair of the alpha. When he pulled his fangs free Scott licked the bite knowing the true mating bite will take days to heal. He looked into Stiles eyes and saw that they where back to be the hot Whisky orbs and he stroked his face “Strip and get on the bed.” He purred, he untangled himself from Stiles and stood back and watched as the fox freed himself of his clothes. Scott couldn’t help feel himself harden as he watched each item fall to ground leaving Stiles bare.   
“Alpha please I can still smell him, feel him on my skin and in me I want him gone, I only want you.” Scott smirked and licked his lips.   
“On the bed my omega.”

By morning the two lay together in a tangled of limbs and sheets, Stiles head was resting on Scott’s chest as the wolf hand his arm tightly warped around his waist. The alpha wolf was the first to wake up, he open his eyes and blinked as he looked down at the weight on his chest and blinked as he see Stiles sleeping there peacefully. He laid there and rubbed his eyes as he looked down at himself and Stiles and he heard the other teen rub his head into Scott’s chest. “Stiles.” He said to him, his voice sounding a little raw.   
“A little longer….” Stiles waved his hand and warped is arms around Scott and purred, the alpha felt a flash of possessive wave rush though him.   
“Stiles wake up we need to talk!” Scott growled, the teen groaned as he pushed himself up and looked at him with a frown.   
“What?” He yawed far too cutely for Scott’s comfort; he could feel all his blood rushing towards his cock.   
“You’re a fox.” He whispered, as he stroked the side of his face he pushed himself up and on to his knees as he let his let the torn bed sheets fall to his lap.

He frowned as he looked down at himself and see smeared blood from where him and Scott. “Yeah you can thanks Theo for that one.” He looked down at the bed “You are going to hate me.” He whimpered, Scott shifted himself up and touched his cheek and smiled at his face.   
“I can’t hate you.” He whispered   
“I…I found out that Theo is working for the dread doctors and I went to confront him, and he stabbed this needle into my chest.” He points to his chest and that is where Scott could see the small mark. “That theory Deaton had about Void leaving something behind, well he was right he left a Kitsune behind and that is what Theo wanted to wake up. I passed out from the pain and he…”  
“Raped you.” Scott whispered   
“Yes.”   
“How would that make me hate you Stiles?” He asked he confused as he reached out and wiped away his tears.   
“B….Because he sent Donavon after me and – and I killed him he was going to kill me Scott and I was only trying to get away from him and I pulled the tag on the scaffolding and it fell on him and-and…” He was crying again and this time the alpha got up on to his knees and warped his arms around him and kissed him on the bite he left behind on his shoulder.  
“It was in self-defence I can understand that.” He whispered, as he felt the teen hold on to him as he sobbed. 

Scott wrinkled his nose as he could still smell Theo in the room and it wasn’t Stiles, no his little mate now smelt of him he looked around the room and held the shaking fox until he come to his clothes. “I hate to say this but I have no choice but to destroy your clothes, they smell of that monster and you should only smell of the pack and me.”   
“Yes alpha.” Stiles sighed as he nuzzled the wolf’s chest in comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles took a long shower while Scott got rid of the clothes, and to make them some breakfast while Stiles is more than happy to cook something up for them, Scott had kissed him on the lips and told not worry about it. His body still hurt from what Theo has done to him and he could feel the crawling of the Kitsune move under his skin taking root and making itself at home. He looked up at the pray of water and closed his eyes and sighed letting the hot water sooth his aching body he didn’t know how long he was there for until he heard knocking on the door. 

Scott walked in with a new set of close for him and placed it on the hamper before looking up to see Stiles poke his head around the corner “I just wanted to bring you some clothes.” He told him with a smile. Stiles gave him a shy smile and bite his bottom lips   
“Want to join me.” He purred, as he reached out and curled his hand around Scott’s shirt the alpha growled and cleaned up a to kiss him,   
“Maybe another time I asked the pack to met us here including Deaton to look you over.” He said, as he pressed another kiss to his lips as Stiles sighed and rested his head against the alpha’s forehead.   
“Do I have to be prodded and poked by Deaton?” He asked weakly  
“I want you to be looked over Stiles; we don’t know what else that stuff will do to you and with what Theo did…”  
“Yeah okay.” Stiles frowned, he didn’t like the idea of the vet touching him but he felt a strange reason to do as his alpha said.

He felt swamped in Scott’s clothes but he felt comforted by the largeness of the clothes and by Scott’s scent, he felt well and truly owned by the alpha. He limped into the kitchen and see Scott plate up omelette “Well here we are the one thing my dad thought me to cook after his last visit, chorizo, tomato and cheese omelette.” He smiled as he watched Stiles sit down with a slight wince and looked at the plate and then he placed a cup of coffee in front of him.   
“Is there something I’m missing?” He asked Scott, the alpha tilted his head as he sat down with his breakfast.   
“What do you mean?” He asked as he sipped his coffee.   
“This… I feel the need to listen to you and if I pull away from that order it hurts…”  
“Wait have I said something and you didn’t want to do it and it hurt?” He asked, with wide pain clearly written on his face.   
“No, No Scott you haven’t done anything like that. It’s just… I don’t know your cooking for me and making me coffee… just taking care of me.” He said, his cheeks heated up as he looked up at him. 

Scott looked at him and just smiled as he got up and walked over to him and then stood behind him. Stiles looked around at him but Scott stopped him and trailed his fingers down Stiles throat and then down over to the heeling mating scar. He traced his finger over the scar and watched as Stiles whole body shivered and heard him a small whine. “It’s the mating bite; Theo tried to leave his mating bite but it didn’t heal so it didn’t take which is why you came here because you wanted your alpha’s mark.” He purred as he cupped his hand under Stiles chin and tipped his head back and kissed him on the lips. Pulling back Stiles eyes were bright purple while the alpha flashed his red eyes at him “So you understand this feeling now?” He asked  
“Yes.” 

A little while later Deaton arrived at the house before the pack Scott and Stiles explain what happen and the vet was more than happen to look Stiles over. They went up stairs to Scott’s room while the rest of the pack arrived a few moments after. Lydia looked around the room and notices that Stiles wasn’t there “Where is Stiles normally he is the first to arrive.”   
“I haven’t been able to get a hold of him all night.” Maila said, this is when Scott figured this might get difficult.   
“Stiles is up stairs being looked at by Deaton.” All eyes were on him and could see their worry and fear for a member of their pack.   
“What happen?” Lydia asked,   
“Where is Theo?” Kira asked, Scott stiffen and felt a growl escape before he could stop it.   
“Theo is what happens to Stiles, it turns out that Stiles is right about him he is working with the Dread Doctors and last night he attacked a member of our pack. He injected something into Stiles that had made him a kitsune or rather unlock whatever the void left behind, he then tried to…mate with him.” There was growls and gasp “Stiles came here after the attacked and please I mate with Stiles. He came to me as his alpha and…” He rubbed the back his head “I’m sorry.” He said to the girls.

There was a moment of nothing as they all looked at each other “Alright hand it over.” Lydia said holding out her hands to them. There was a collective groan as money was pulled out of pockets, purses and wallets and then handed over to the red head.   
“No fair you have a sixth sense.” Liam moaned as he handed over 10 dollars, the red head smiled at him and folded up the money and put into her purse before looking at them.   
“Nope I just know them longer then you.” She said, as she turned too looked at Scott who had a raised eye brows.   
“You placed the bet on me and Stiles.” She smiled innocently at him just as Stiles walked into the room.


End file.
